Pop goes the Mazuko!
by Alys'Culdil'Baranlote
Summary: Don’t you just hate it when one of your friends repeatedly sings an annoying song? Don’t you just hate it when said friend doesn’t stop randomly singing it at every given moment& don’t you just HATE it when said annoying song gets stuck in your he
1. Pop goes the Mazuko

*Imagines Chibi Xellos randomly singing pop goes the weasel to effectively annoy his 'friends'* XD Kawaii! ah well its not THAT bad ^_^. *blinks* wow people!? *cough*heh Anyways!  
  
Greatings minna-san I'm MazukoElf_Culdil ^_^ but my friends call me Culdil. (Nen: Friends? Culdil: shut up) Anyways! For no apparent reason (though I'm sure if there WAS one I don't think its very apparent) I decided to come up with a random Slayers version of 'Pop goes the weasel'! Enjoy or something and don't forget to R&R!!! or she'll bite ya! *points to Nen who bares her fangs and tries to bite Culdil's finger which abruptly gets removed from bitting range* See!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pop Goes the Mazuko  
  
All around the doomed town, Lina chased a Mazuko, Just to get a pile of gold, Pop goes the Mazuko, . . . And BANG goes the town . . . _O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short concise and catchy ^_^ ooor not ^^; . Did you hate it? Like it? Are suddenly compelled to achieve world domination? Or so you just want to now get your painful revenge on me and my fuzzy-sharp-teethed-minions-of-doom? Well if any of these are the case you might as well tell me in a review no?  
  
If anyone did remotely like this I'm sure I can mutate- *cough* er I mean Slayerfi a few more songs ^^u  
  
~~ MazukoElf_Culdil ~~ 


	2. Oh no Sailruuns on fire! May be a Mazuko...

Thanks Purplep ^_^ There's no harm in continuing well unless anyone else read it and you know died there may be harm but no one has flamed me to report their death so far so yeah I'm happy ^__^  
  
This ones to the tune of the first verse of " Oh no barneys on fire" I haven't heard the hole thing but my friend (A different one to the pop goes the weasel friend.  
  
Nen: GASP you have 2 friends now!?  
  
Culdil: Do u want me to squash you?  
  
Nen: Not practically no  
  
Anyways as I was saying ANOTHER friend got this one stuck in my head oh well here goes my attempt at Slayerfing it ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh no Sailruun's on fire! (I'm guessing that the Mazuko are singing this ^_^;)  
  
Oh no Sailruun's on fire,  
  
This is our greatest Desire,  
  
Lets help the flames get higher,  
  
You can't put it out! BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You think that was bad! tri having "oh no Barneys on fire" AND "pop goes the weasel" stuck in your head AT THE SAME TIME! BWHAHA well if you just read this I'm sure you do! but a Slayerfied versions much better anyways REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah and I'm not absolutely sure HOW to spell Sailruun I've seen its spelt so many dif ways! Oh I know why not tell me how you spell it in your review! Wounder how many different ways there are to spell it hmm.  
  
TBC!? ^_^  
  
~MazukoElf_Culdil~ 


	3. Look that town is burning down

Ah so it's Mazoku not Mazuko (so what I got the 'o' and 'u' mucked up) and  
Seiryuun? Well go you how am I so posed to know HOW to spell it? All I've  
seen are fan fictions where it's spelt wrong. Oh well thank you but I'm  
leaving my typos.  
I am fully aware I have little to non-existent writing ability. This was  
just for the hell of it so yeah I do not really care.  
  
Anyways the Slayerfied "London bridge is falling down"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Title that I can't get to stay underlined) Look that town is burning down  
  
Look that town is burning down, burning down, burning down  
  
Look that town is burning down,  
  
Nice going Lina! -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These are just random ideas that pop in to my head. Review or something and  
if you wish to point out my faults please do so but at least tri to sound  
nice about it I know I always do, Like I ALWAYS review you-people-who-can-  
write's (unlike me) ficcys ok? Ok? ok? Ok? OK? Hm I guess everything ok  
then? Good. ^^  
  
~Culdil 


	4. Amelia of Sailruun

Ok people you asked for the continuance of this random-ness AND your not  
gona get it MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Just kidding! Here's another attempt at  
Slayerfing some random song! This chapters victim *cough* I mean.. No wait  
I DID mean victim ^^ my mistake.  
  
Anyways the Slayerfied 'Jake and Jill'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amelia of Sailruun (Yes I'm picking on justice girl AND her city aren't I a  
nice person ^_^)  
  
Amelia of Sailruun Climbed up the tree to smite the evil doers,  
  
then she jumped down and hit the ground, o  
  
Why does she even bother? -_-;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You may not be able to tell this but in fact I have nothing really against  
Amelia! She's annoying yes... well maybe that's a bit of an understatement  
but I don't not like her.  
  
Wow that took me a hole more than a day to think of! Well actually it took  
about half a min once I tried to think of it but its harder than it seems.  
  
Anyways people REVIEW!!!!! ^______^  
  
~Culdil 


	5. The Gourry Dance!

Hm. . . annoying songs annoying songs where do I start!? *remembers the  
time someone brought a singing Elmo chicken doll in to class* lol. We got  
out of a LOT of work that day ^_^. Don't ask me why a grade 9 student  
brought a singing Elmo chicken doll to high school.  
  
Anyway the Slayerfied "Chicken dance!!" XD hey did you know that that the  
chicken dance is actually a German drinking song? It's TRUE! Really I'm not  
lying!  
  
*Blink* Hey you know what I just realised that I never put a disclaimer on  
this fic! Ok I'm disclaiming now people! I don't own Slayers or any of the  
songs I have or will Slayerfi but there is a chance I own the word Slayerfi  
as I just made it up ^_^ but if I don't then I don't. Anyway on with the  
song. . . fic. . . thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Gourry dance  
  
Gourry wanta eat a chicken,  
  
Gourry wanta eat THAT chicken,  
  
Grab, bite, yell, ow... ^^;;  
  
Looks like that was Lina's chicken,  
  
Looks like that was Lina's chicken,  
  
And she got him in the... oh that's gota hurt! o... ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!? ^_^  
  
See there's a reason WHY I don't and have never liked the chicken dance!  
It's dangerous! Who knows what can happen! People are teaching a German  
drinking dance to small children what is the world coming to!?. . . Not  
that I have anything ageist drunk Germans ^^. but I knew there was reason I  
never trusted that song well other than the fact of how annoying it is.  
Anyways (--- gah the evil word!) REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!! ^__^  
  
~ Culdil 


	6. Shoo Freak don't bother me

Yes I am back again with another Slayerfied annoying song by popular demand  
of two people! Be afraid! Be very afraid!.... or not whatever ^-^  
  
The Slayerfied "Shoo fly don't bother me"  
  
Note: I actually had forgotten the words to the real song. ^^;; Sooo I had  
to look it up and looky a huge list of annoying songs just waiting to be  
Slayerfied! By ME the great... um... *tries to think of a name* Person-who-  
Slayerfies-annoying-songs! Ahaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shoo freak don't bother me.  
  
Shoo freak don't bother me.  
  
Don't you have somewhere to be?  
  
Why do you have to bother me?  
  
Go away you annoying Namagomi!!!  
  
*insert chase scene and much shouting here* ^-^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC!? ^_^  
  
Well that one wasn't very good... oh well I would say I have writers block  
but I think you have to actually BE a writer. ^^;;  
Hmmm.... Hm.. HM. I wonder who could be singing that? And who to? Ah must  
be one of thous great mysteries! ^_^ *cough*Filia*cough*  
  
Anyways! Yes you heard me! I now have a list of annoying songs!  
Bwhahahahaha!!!! And Oooo looky Christmas songs! Oh they are so much  
funfunfun to mock! So yeah in answer to your earlier question PurpleP I  
WILL be making some Christmas ones though I think I might wait till Chrisy  
is a bit nearer before I post them ^-^ till then I'm going to work my way  
though a few of the 'other' annoying songs. Wont that be fun!? ^_^  
  
I have one more thing to say... XEL/FI!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHA! *an enraged roar  
is heard from another room* WOopies.... heh guess she kinda heard  
me..^^;;...again... Cya! ^-^ *Runs out of the room just as mase-sama comes  
flying though the wall and calls back* Stop picking on my wall whated it  
ever do to you!!!  
~Culdil 


	7. The Smiley Man

8 days!? GASP That's almost more than a week! . Wait it IS more than a  
week! It's nearly a REALLY long time! o_o ... ^_^ completely of subject!  
YAY!!!! My Exams and are over! All over no more till next year! YAY!!!!  
^_____________________^  
  
I think I feel a song coming on! . No that's just a huge spider on my arm  
^_^ ...Yeah just a spider... SPIDER!? O_O GAH! *flicks the big bug right  
across the room and eyes it for a wile to make sure it's not coming back*  
-_- I am so glad I am not agoraphobic (well not very ^^;;)... ^_^ Ok  
anyways where was I? Was I starting a new random Slayerfied song? I was? If  
you say so.*grabs a random peace of paper with annoying songs on it closes  
her eyes and randomly points at one* -_o ... ^___________^ FUN  
  
The Slayerfied "the Muffin man"  
  
R&R!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::The Smiley Man ^-^::  
  
Oh, do you know the Smiley man  
The Smiley man, the Smiley man  
Oh, Have you seen that Smiley man?  
The one Filia likes to Maim?  
  
So, you haven't seen the Smiley man?,  
The Smiley man, the Smiley man  
Sure you haven't seen the Smiley man?  
The one Filia likes to Maim  
  
Has anyone seen the Smiley man?  
The Smiley man, the Smiley man  
I can't believe no ones seen the Smiley man!  
The one Filia likes to Maim  
  
Oh so you DO know the Smiley man?  
The Smiley man, the Smiley man  
Why didn't you say you knew the Smiley man!?  
The one Filia likes to Maim  
  
No wait you ARE the Smiley man!  
The Smiley man, the Smiley man  
Hello, How are you Mr Smiley man?  
The one Filia likes to Maim ^_^  
  
Xellos: oO...Okaaay..... *teleports as far away from the Authoress as  
Mazokuy Possible*  
  
^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Culdil: Well that was random *pokes song-thing*  
  
Song-thing: *Squeaks*  
  
Culdil: oO... *realise there are people actually reading this* GASP  
people!? *cough* ^____^ REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!!!! ... ^_^ *Goes back to poking  
the song-thing*  
  
Song-thing: *Squeaks*  
  
*so it continues*  
  
~Culdil 


End file.
